To determine the acute effect of loading humans with animal and vegetable fat on the level and composition of postprandial lipoproteins and other endogenous lipoproteins in postprandial lipemic plasma and to compare the atherogenic potencies of postprandial lipoproteins produced by animal and vegetable fat.